custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Candace Miller
: "You look like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Uganda." : —Candace Miller to Kai Zerros Candace Miller is the pilot of Mark-5 Jaeger, Onslaught Barbatos. History Early Life Not much is known about Candace's past. The only thing known is that she formally lived in an un-identified region with her mother. For unspecified reasons, she left her mother and was eventually recruited by the PPDC for her combat/piloting talents. It's unknown when did she exactly join the PPDC, but it's guessed that she was with them at least 2 years until she is paired with Kai Zerros. Uprising TBA Post-Uprising She has a huge fight with Kai when he accidentally mentions the traumatic event that he saw during a training session and wanders off into the city herself. She angrily trashes an alleyway before settling down in a food centre but she does not notice two men trailing her from behind. She begins contemplating on whether lashing out at Kai was the best course of action to take and thinks of apologising to him but notices that the food court is unusually empty and she could not help but feel that somebody else was watching her and quickly becoming uncomfortable, finishes her food and strides away from the court. When she gets into the streets, she notices two shadowy figures on her trail and starts picking up her speed but she suddenly feels two sharp pokes in the neck and as she reaches and touches the source to find two tranquiliser darts protruding from her neck. As her mind starts to go foggy, the two men quickly push her in a van that she was walking past and they drive off. When Candace regains awareness, she finds herself strapped to a chair and face to face with Mech Czar, which was presumed dead after the raid of her HQ in 2031 and proceeded to taunt the criminal boss. Mech Czar responded to her by telling her that she could be released if she handed over the schematics of Marauder Oblivion, Urusai Chogokin and Meka Daito to her, but Candace refused to do so and Mech Czar punched her and told her that she would force the schematics out of her. Candace was then subjected to numerous methods of brutal torture for a few hours but none of those methods got a single word out of her and proceeded to taunt Mech again on how 'round the clock torture can't get any worse.' Mech Czar just chuckled at her response and brought out a wide array of dissection tools and Kaiju organs which made Candace squirm in discomfort and Mech Czar exclaims that the Kaiju Organs were harvested from the 3 Kaiju that attacked MegaToyko and was curious how would Kaiju biology fit into a human body. Mech Czar brought down a scalpel upon Candace's abdomen and started cutting her open to reveal her internal organs, meanwhile Candace was trying her best not to hurl a stream of vomit as she felt the herself being dissected but when Mech tore off the skin to reveal her organs, she hurled a stream of half-digested food and blood all over herself and the room. Mech Czar told Candace that she would have to clean that up herself and jammed a Kaiju Organ in between her intestines and stomach and as a result Candace hurled up even more vile from her mouth but this time the vomit was tinged with a light blue colour and passed out from the pain. For the next 3 months Candace was dissected and experimented upon with most of her organs being replaced by Kaiju organs and had part of the skull cut off so that her brain was visible but she still remained alive due to her vital organs remaining untouched although her brain was sometimes tampered with causing minor damage to her speech and thought functions. Mech Czar entered her cell, impressed on how she is still alive and tries to convince Candace to join her cause but being her, she attempts to say something in refusal only for her speech coming out as a jumbled mess of murmurs. Mech then stood up exited the room and after a few minutes, Candace felt something being put into her body but before she could react she felt her brain being touched. "''W-what are you planning!?" Gasped Candace as she tried to look behind her only to feel her brain tugged upward by something, followed by the sensation of slimy hands messaging her brain, spreading a warm squishy substance. "Hey, now doesn't this feel good?" Czar said with a laugh, operating the machine that spread the slimy substance over the former Ranger's frontal lobe slowly. "N-no.... It feels.... G-guh...! s-stooop..." Candace gasped, unable to physically resist the substance's hold on her lithe body, already feeling the effects. Candace's struggles slowly turned to shudders and shakes as her mind was turned into a slurry by the Kaiju saliva mix bathing her brain, each message the machine gave her bringing her ever closer to total submission and unknown to her, a modified Kaiju womb was inserted into her body and started to gestate three embryos. A month passes and Candace's mind has been completely shattered from her brain being tampered with and the pressure of gestating 3 Kaiju babies transformed her from a once proud and impulsive Jaeger pilot to a brain dead girl whose only desires was food, water and Kaiju saliva. Just as the babies gestation was complete, Mech Czar walks up to Candace and tells her that she had been a good pet and Candace gives a submissive moan in response. A sudden groan was heard from Candace's Kaiju womb as the babies were starting to wake, Mech Czar whispers to Candace that she would see her soon and leaves the room. Candace suddenly jolts back to her old self as the pain from her Kaiju womb sends her reeling and could do nothing but watch as the Kaiju tore through her womb and start eating her organs. As Candace dies, she starts to cry for not confessing her feelings to Kai truly and wants to apologise for that night when she fought with him and the last thing she would ever see before the Kaiju Blood melting her neck and heart was a Jaeger ripping off her cell roof and reaching towards her as the vision went white. Personality Candace is very comedic and energetic, although this appears to be caused in part by her mental illness. She is quick to act without thinking and is very impulsive. Candace used to present a morally grey personality, with no problem of disregarding other people. However, as an after effect a traumatic memory that was triggered via the Drift, Candace regained his conscience, to the point of even feeling bad for somebody being verbally abused. Candace has friends, such as Kai Zerros, that she shares her feelings and problems to and cared about. Due to her disorder and the need to impress her peers, she would mistreat them at times, such as punching Kai in the groin over the last Cheesy Puff. Candace commonly develops obsessions with words and people, repeatedly mentioning the words ''duodenum and awi, the phrase "right next to the prostate", and is frequently preoccupied by thoughts of Danny Devito and the Elon Musk. Despite clocking in a strong-willed and arrogant persona, she gets extremely embarrassed when seen in her undergarments. She is also surprisingly squeamish, as she was distressed by the idea of having to clean a clogged toilet. Skills Probably one of the greatest abilities of Candace is her dumb-luck. Her survival odds are ridiculously high, almost to the point that she could survive anything. Candace is one of the rare few that survived all major encounters against the Kaiju, Thugs, and Mech Czar relatively unscathed, often despite getting shot and stabbed several times. It's because of her high survival odds that he earned the title: The Everlasting Gobstopper. She also had a keen sense when it came to battle. She could read the situation easily and respond to it efficiently and accordingly. Due to her expertise in combat tactics, he could pull quick moves in the heat of battle and was capable of turning the tide of battle to his favour. Candace also exhibited an explosive energy and a reckless enthusiasm when fighting, giving her that expression of unpredictability and intimidation to the enemy. Category:Humans Category:Jaeger pilot